Wachtraum
by Ninive
Summary: Leoben und Kara nach "Maelstrom"; Gegenstück zu "Schlaflos", keine Fortsetzung, man sollte "Schlaflos" aus Gründen der Verständlichkeit aber vorher gelesen haben


Titel: Wachtraum

Autor: Ninive

Rating: M

Pairing: Leoben / Kara

Wörter: 4.600

Set: Erde

Spoiler: S3, sowie meine eigenen kruden Theorien und Spekulationen hinsichtlich S4

Disclaimer: BSG gehört Ronald D. Moore und Glen Larson, ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten (immer noch nicht), sondern schreibe aus reinem Spaß an der Freude und weil mich die beiden einfach nicht los lassen!

_Unsere Schmerzen waren niemals sinnlos. Sie haben uns zusammen geführt, haben eine Verbindung geschaffen, wo keine war. Sie sind notwendig und richtig gewesen, damit wir erkennen konnten, wer wir wirklich sind. Um zu uns selbst zu finden. Ich wollte dir immer nur dabei helfen, dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Denn das ist meine Rolle._

Kara liegt auf dem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt, der Rücken gekrümmt. Wie ein schlafendes Tier, das nichts unterscheidet von anderen seiner Art. Leoben steht regungslos in der Tür, hält seinen Atem flach. Kostet den Moment aus, wertvolle Zeit, die ihm noch bleibt. Es fällt ihm schwer, sie direkt anzusehen. Stattdessen versucht er, auf die Details zu achten. Am Ende sind es die Kleinigkeiten, auf die es ankommt, das hat er gelernt. Wie zwei Hände, die einander berühren, scheinbar zufällig. Er betrachtet Karas Hände, die jetzt neben ihrem Kopf liegen, halb geöffnet. Ihre Finger bewegen sich ganz leicht, fast wie im Traum.

Sein Blick fällt auf ihr kurzes, hellblondes Haar, auf ihren entblößten Nacken, die zarte, blasse Haut, die im Gegenlicht schimmert. Die er so gerne berühren würde. Die er berühren wird. Er sieht sich selbst, wie er langsam den Raum durchquert und sich zu ihr setzt. Manchmal passiert es auf diese Weise und er kann nicht genau sagen, ob das, was er sieht, eine Erinnerung ist oder die Spiegelung zukünftiger Ereignisse, zukünftiger Möglichkeiten, er gibt einfach nach und lässt sich fallen, versinkt in dieser Vision, in der Weichheit ihres Haares, spürt die Muskeln unter ihrer Haut, das Pulsieren ihres Herzschlags, so nah, so wirklich. Plötzlich dreht sie sich um, sieht ihn an und bringt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Als ihm klar wird, dass es wieder passiert ist, dass seine Visionen Realität geworden sind, ist er nicht einmal mehr überrascht, zu vertraut ist das alles. Er kann nicht anders, er muss einfach lächeln.

„Wir sollten hier bleiben, eine Woche, vielleicht mehr." Er versucht, sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, argumentiert mit ihrer Schwäche, mit ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel: dem Überleben.

Kara ist vorsichtig, wachsam wie immer. Doch sie hat keine Wahl. Ihr Spott ist im Augenblick ihre einzige Waffe, das wissen sie beide. Das und ihr Schweigen. Gerade hat sie beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren, ein Verhalten, das er kennt, das er akzeptieren kann, weil er weiß, dass es nicht von Dauer sein wird. Beide schweigen, sodass für einen Moment kein Laut die Stille durchbricht, nur das klackende Geräusch des Regens auf dem Fensterbrett, das sie langsam einlullt. Er beobachtet sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie da liegt, eingehüllt in seine Jacke, die sich so selbstverständlich an die Formen ihres Körpers schmiegt, als wäre dies keine Ungeheuerlichkeit.

Sein Blick streift ihren linken Oberarm, mit dem sie den dunklen Stoff umklammert hält. Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, wie schmal dieser Arm geworden ist und etwas krampft sich in seiner Magengegend zusammen. Auf einmal muss er an ihre ersten gemeinsamen Wochen auf Neu Caprica denken. Nach dem ersten Schock und der Erkenntnis, dass es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab, hatte sie einen anderen Weg entdeckt, wie sie ihren Körper seiner Kontrolle entziehen konnte. Sie hörte auf zu essen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich Angst um sie hatte. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Und er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, was er tun würde, sollte der Ernstfall eintreten: er würde sie mit Gewalt zum Essen zwingen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Sie war einfach zu wichtig.

Als sie beinahe diesen fragilen Punkt erreicht hatten, die Grenze, ab der es kein Zurück mehr geben würde, übernahmen ihre Instinkte schließlich die Führung. Ihr Wille zu überleben war letzten Endes stärker als der, ihn zu besiegen. Sie aß zunächst nur heimlich und als er sie das erste Mal dabei überraschte, spürte er nichts als Erleichterung. Schnell wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass sie einen anderen Weg gefunden hatte, wie sie ihm zumindest für kurze Zeit entkommen konnte. Auch dafür musste sie eine Grenze überschreiten, und er wusste, dass danach eine Rückkehr zu dem, was sie kannten, unmöglich wäre. Es würde sie beide für immer verändern.

Doch das liegt jetzt alles hinter ihnen. Es gibt für sie keinen Grund zu fliehen, sich zu verweigern. Er sagt sich, dass ihr Körper einfach noch zu schwach ist, um die Nahrung bei sich zu behalten. Ihm ist klar gewesen, dass das passieren konnte, es war ein kalkulierbares Risiko, das einzugehen einfach eine Notwendigkeit war. Doch er weiß, dass Kara stark genug ist. Sie wird nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie wird kämpfen. Er muss ihr nur dabei helfen, etwas Vertrauen zu haben, in sich selbst, in ihn und in Gottes Plan. Wer an mich glaubt, der wird leben. Plötzlich hat er es sehr eilig. Die Vorräte, die er mitgebracht hat, werden nicht mehr lange reichen und sie braucht dringend etwas zu essen.

„Wir brauchen etwas zu essen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas in diesem Laden, an dem wir vorbeigekommen sind." Er sieht sie ein letztes Mal an. „Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen."

Sie reagiert nicht. Vielleicht ist sie schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Bevor er ganz nach draußen geht, späht er vorsichtig nach links und rechts. Nichts scheint sich seit ihrer Ankunft verändert zu haben, aber das kann eine Täuschung sein. Er geht weiter, bleibt im Schatten nah bei den Häusern. Seit sie hier sind, ist ihnen niemand begegnet. Alles wirkt verwahrlost, als wäre es vor Jahren aufgegeben worden. Er läuft den Gehweg hinunter, sieht sich zwischendurch um, kann jedoch nichts Auffälliges erkennen. Leoben weiß nicht, was mit den Bewohnern dieser Stadt passiert ist, wohin sie alle verschwunden sind. Da ist nur dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, als wären sie nicht allein. Ein Teil von ihm möchte, dass sie bald herausfinden, was hier geschehen ist, auf Menschen treffen, die Nachfahren des dreizehnten Stamms. Karas Mission wäre dann fast beendet. Und er hätte sein Schicksal erfüllt. Nur nachts, wenn er ihr beim Schlafen zusieht, wünscht er sich, sie würden nie an ihr Ziel kommen, will diese Augenblicke festhalten, in denen er ihr so nah ist wie niemals zuvor. Leoben weiß, dass sie etwas ahnt. Manchmal, wenn er sie beobachtet, wirkt sie so zerbrechlich und verloren. Er kann die Kälte, die sie fühlt, fast körperlich spüren. Auch seine Berührungen, die sie widerstrebend zulässt, können an diesem Zustand nichts ändern.

Er bleibt kurz stehen und beobachtet das zweistöckige Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite, in dessen unterem Stockwerk sich der Laden befindet. Die rote Fassade weist keine direkten Spuren eines Kampfes oder Angriffs auf: die Glasscheiben sind unbeschädigt, der Gehweg und die Straße davor frei von Trümmern. Auf allem liegt der Staub vieler Jahre wie ein Sediment. Das Haus selbst, schutzlos den Elementen ausgesetzt, zeigt bereits erste Anzeichen des Verfalls. Am Dach hat sich ein Regenabfluss aus der Verankerung gelöst, Überreste einer gelben Markise bewegen sich im Regen hin und her. Leoben überquert die Straße und geht zum Eingang. Er sieht durch die Scheiben und kann lange Reihen von Regalen erkennen. Als er die Klinke nach unten drückt, ist die Vordertür nicht verschlossen, so als hätten die Besitzer diesen Ort nur für kurze Zeit verlassen.

Langsam gewöhnen sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht im Innern. Die Luft ist zum Ersticken. An der hinteren Wand gibt es eine Art Theke, auf der Stapel von Papier liegen, die Geschäftspost vermutlich. Der Inhalt ist verständlich, auch wenn der Klang dieser Sprache merkwürdig ist und er einzelne Wörter nicht deuten kann. Etwas anderes erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Neben der Kasse sieht er eine flache Schale, in der einzelne Münzen liegen. Er greift nach der größten und betrachtet sie neugierig. Die eine Seite zeigt einen Raubvogel mit weit ausgebreiten Schwingen. Darunter Worte, deren Sinn er nicht verstehen kann. _E pluribus unum._ Auf der anderen Seite ist das Profil eines Mannes zu erkennen. Leobens Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung, als er den Satz darunter liest. _In God We Trust._ Das kann er verstehen. Nachdenklich lässt er die Münze zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und herwandern. Schließlich steckt er sie in seine Tasche, um zu holen, weswegen er eigentlich her gekommen ist.

Suchend geht er die Reihen mit Regalen ab. Manche sind halbleer, so als hätte jemand vergessen, sie wieder aufzufüllen. Das Ganze ist den Geschäften in Delphi oder Caprica City, die er gekannt hat, nicht unähnlich. Büchsen und Flaschen sind bedeckt von einer dicken Staubschicht, die ehemals bunten Etiketten inzwischen verblichen und porös. Er überlegt, was er mitnehmen kann, was sie noch essen können, ohne krank zu werden. Vor einem Regal mit Konserven bleibt er stehen und betrachtet skeptisch die Aufschriften. Gerade, als er eine Büchse in die Hand nehmen will, hört er hinter sich eine Stimme.

„Na, suchst du noch was zum Dessert?" Sie lacht. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie wiedersehen würde.

Sie steht halb im Schatten, lässig an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, die vollen Lippen geben den Blick frei auf ihre geraden Zähne. Das lange, blonde Haar fällt ihr lose bis über die Schultern, viel länger als in seiner Erinnerung. Für einen Augenblick ist er einfach sprachlos. Dann kommt sie auf ihn zu, strahlend und gesund und vollkommen. Ihre Dogtags reflektieren das wenige Licht, das von draußen hereindringt. Sie ist wunderschön, die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hat. Doch natürlich ist es nicht wirklich sie, denn die richtige Kara liegt immer noch in ihrem Zimmer und schläft.

„Oh, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Das ist schade. Ich hatte mich schon so auf dein Psychogebrabbel gefreut." Sie starrt ihn kampflustig an.

Es ist dasselbe Spiel, das sie spielen, wieder und wieder, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Einige Wochen nachdem die Menschen Neu Caprica verlassen hatten, war er noch einmal zurückgekommen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum. Er kehrte in ihr Apartment zurück, fand das schmutzige Geschirr noch auf dem Küchentisch. An Karas Sachen auf dem Badezimmerboden haftete immer noch der vertraute Geruch. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er sie plötzlich auf der Treppe sitzen und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sie zurück gekommen war. Zurück zu ihm.

Seitdem hat er sie immer wieder gesehen. Wenn er mit den anderen spricht, schaut sie ihm manchmal über die Schulter und flüstert ihm Beleidigungen ins Ohr. Doch es ist selten, dass sie so nah heran kommt. Meistens ist sie distanziert, verspottet ihn aus der Ferne. Er verhält sich ruhig, fast kühl. Manchmal ist er nachgiebiger, es kommt auf ihre Stimmung an. Er hat gelernt, sie zu lesen. Auch sie ist ein Teil von Gottes Plan und er muss herausfinden, welche Rolle ihr darin zugedacht ist. Also spielen sie miteinander, gegeneinander, umkreisen sich wie zwei Raubtiere. Noch kann er nicht sagen, wer von ihnen beiden gewinnen wird. Im Augenblick steht es unentschieden.

„Und, bist du schon zum Zug gekommen?", fragt sie ihn plötzlich herausfordernd. „Du weißt doch: nach dem dritten Date sinken die Chancen erheblich." Er hat seine Selbstkontrolle zurückgewonnen und zieht langsam die Mundwinkel nach oben. Die Spiele sind eröffnet.

Sie macht den Anfang. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lächerlich du bist? Eine Maschine, die denkt, sie sei verliebt. Du solltest dir mal wieder Zeit für ein Update nehmen, mein Schatz, denn deine Software ist total im Arsch." Sie lächelt triumphierend und fügt mit gespielter Traurigkeit hinzu: „Maschinen können nicht lieben. Ihr wisst gar nicht, was das ist. "

„Ich weiß, dass Gott die Liebe ist."

„Ach komm, du erzählst mir immer denselben Mist!", unterbricht sie ihn. „Gott ist die Liebe. Und _du_ bist Gott und schwimmst im Strom.Bla, bla, bla. Wer will das hören? Vielleicht deine kleine Freundin da drüben, die scheint ja für sowas empfänglich zu sein." Er lässt sie stehen und beschäftigt sich weiter mit der Sichtung der Vorräte. Doch so leicht lässt sie sich nicht abschütteln.

„Sieh es ein: Was du für Liebe hältst, ist nichts als pure Einbildung, eine fixe Idee, die sich bei dir festgesetzt hat. Etwas, das du brauchst, damit dein sogenanntes Leben einen Sinn hat. Aber mach dir ruhig weiter vor, dass du sie liebst. Dass sie dich irgendwann auch lieben wird und ihr glücklich und zufrieden zusammen lebt bis ans Ende eurer Tage. Vielleicht sagt _sie_ es dir wirklich. Ihr seid ja beide so gut darin, euch etwas vorzulügen."

„Eifersüchtig?"

Sie versperrt ihm den Weg und sieht ihm tief in die Augen. „_Ich_ werde dich niemals lieben."

„Du bist nicht Kara."

„Ich bin genauso Kara wie sie." Sie grinst und es ist unglaublich, wie ähnlich sie der echten Kara plötzlich sieht.

„Du bist nicht wie sie."

„Du hast Recht." Sie geht ein paar Schritte zurück, tänzelt um ihn herum und holt zum nächsten Schlag aus. „Warum sollte ich auch so sein wollen wie sie? Schwach. Klein. So willst du mich gerne haben, was? Eine seltsame Vorstellung von Liebe hast du. Weißt du, woher das kommt? Das, was du für Liebe hältst, ist blanker Egoismus. Du wolltest mich nicht zurück bringen, weil du mich liebst. _Sie_ ist hier, damit du weiter an dein Märchen glauben kannst. Von der großen Heilsbringerin, die alle zur Erlösung führen wird. Und der du den Weg weist."

„Es ist kein Märchen. Es ist unser Schicksal, ihres und meines. Gott hat mir den Weg gezeigt. Ich musste sie zurück holen, damit sie ihre Aufgabe zu Ende bringen kann.

„Gott. Der Weg. Das sind alles Wahnvorstellungen! Das hast du dir ausgedacht! Es gibt keinen Gott. Und du bist nur ein falscher Prophet, der niemanden zur Erlösung führt. Aber das kannst du dir nicht eingestehen, weil es bedeuten würde, das es keine Vorsehung für dich gibt, kein Schicksal. Deine Existenz ist völlig sinnlos. Du bist nichts als ein Haufen Schrott, den niemand braucht, wie der Rest von euch blöden Toastern."

„Wenn meine Existenz so sinnlos ist, warum kümmerst du dich dann überhaupt um mich?" Damit hat er sie überrascht. Wer oder was sie auch immer ist, diesmal weiß sie keine Antwort.

Er geht an ihr vorbei, nimmt zwei Konserven aus einem anderen Regal und prüft scheinbar aufmerksam die Beschriftung. Sie mag es nicht, wenn er sie ignoriert, entreißt ihm schließlich wütend die Büchsen und wirft sie gegen die Wand. Er bückt sich, um sie aufzuheben, doch sie tritt sie ihm aus den Händen. Was ist heute los mit ihr? So hat er sie noch nie gesehen. Es ist zwecklos, weiter mit ihr zu reden, er wird nichts Neues mehr erfahren. Leoben steht auf, will sie sich selbst überlassen.

Er ist schon halb im Gehen, als sie plötzlich nach seinem Arm greift. „Warte!", sagt sie. „Geh nicht weg. "

Leoben dreht sich zu ihr um. Für den Moment scheint sie sich beruhigt zu haben. Er beugt den Kopf zu ihr herunter und ist ihr auf einmal sehr nah. Langsam legt sie ihre rechte Hand an seine Schläfe, streichelt ihn, so ähnlich, wie man es bei einem Kind tun würde. Da ist etwas in ihrem Blick, dass er noch nie zuvor an ihr bemerkt hat. Eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit. Und etwas anderes, dass er nur zu gut kennt, zeigt sich in dieser Geste. Sehnsucht.

„Warum brauchen wir diese Spielchen?", sagt sie leise. „Das ist alles so überflüssig. Diese ganzen gegenseitigen Verletzungen. Glaubst du, dass unsere Schmerzen irgendetwas ändern, dass du deinem Gott dadurch näher kommst? Warum leiden, wenn es dafür keinen Grund gibt? Dieses Leben ist kurz. Wir sollten nehmen, was wir kriegen können."

Leoben betrachtet ihr Gesicht, Karas Gesicht. Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Wenn er die Augen schließt, wird es noch leichter. Als er sie wieder öffnet, füllt blaues Licht den ganzen Raum. Sie sind zurück in ihrem Apartment auf Neu Caprica und er weiß, dass es eine Projektion ist, doch das ist nicht wichtig. Nur sie ist wichtig. Kara kommt langsam näher, tastet sich mit jeder Bewegung weiter vorwärts. Ihre Lippen zittern ganz leicht und als sie seine schließlich berühren, trifft ihn seine plötzliche Erregung wie ein Schlag. Er gibt nach, erwidert ihren Kuss, fühlt ihren lebenden, atmenden Körper.

Ein Kribbeln durchzieht seine Wirbelsäule, bevor die Erregung seinen ganzen Körper wie eine Welle erfasst und er sich nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Er drückt sie hastig gegen die Wand, will sie spüren, hört ihren Atem, der plötzlich schneller geht. Sie stöhnt leise auf, als seine Zunge die ihre berührt, presst ihren Körper enger an seinen. Ihre Finger vergraben sich in seinen Haaren, ziehen seinen Kopf näher heran. Er atmet ihren warmen, erdigen Geruch ein, fühlt ihn in seinem Mund, seinen Lungen. Fast kann er sie auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Ihr Herz rast, er fühlt es unter seinen Fingern, unter seinen Lippen, als sie über ihren Hals gleiten. Es ist so vertraut, so echt, als hätten sie dies schon hunderte Male zuvor getan. Es macht keinen Unterschied, wer sie ist oder wer er ist, das Gefühl ist das Gleiche, so als würde er fallen, versinken, in einer samtigen, tödlichen Tiefe. Doch es ist ihm egal. Während er sie weiter küsst, bewegen sich seine Hände langsam tiefer, finden ihren Weg wie von selbst. Er öffnet ihre Hose. Seine Finger gleiten hinein, streicheln ihre Hüften, die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, bewegen sich langsam weiter hinauf. Sie ist so warm, so lebendig und, Gott, er will sie so sehr in diesem Moment, will, dass sie ihn liebt, mit ihrem Körper, ihrer Seele, will, dass sie die Worte sagt, die einzigen, die für ihn jemals von Bedeutung waren. „Sag es! ", stöhnt er leise und küsst ihre Schläfen.

Da zuckt sie plötzlich zurück. Er kennt das von ihr, schließt die Augen, versucht, sie weiter zu küssen. Doch es ist zu spät. Sie stößt ihn von sich, als wäre ihr mit einem Mal bewusst geworden, wer er ist. Wer sie beide sind. Er sieht sie an, sieht den Ekel in ihrem Blick. Vor ihm oder vielleicht auch vor sich selbst, er kann es nicht sagen. Leoben versucht, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, was nicht einfach ist. Es ist nie einfach.

„Unsere Schmerzen", sagt er schließlich mit rauher Stimme, „deine und meine, waren niemals sinnlos. Sie haben uns zusammen geführt, haben eine Verbindung geschaffen, wo keine war. Sie sind notwendig und richtig gewesen, damit wir erkennen konnten, wer wir wirklich sind. Um zu uns selbst zu finden. Ich wollte dir immer nur dabei helfen, dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Denn das ist meine Rolle. Ich habe dich zurück gebracht, weil du uns alle führen wirst, Menschen, Zylonen, bis zu unserem gemeinsamen Ende. So ist es vorherbestimmt."

Sie schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. Ihre Augen verengen sich. Plötzlich holt sie mit der Hand, mit der sie ihn gerade noch gestreichelt hat, aus und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Leoben sieht sie überrascht an und reibt sich die gerötete Wange.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ich wollte nur testen, ob du wirklich glaubst, was du gerade gesagt hast. Dass es keine sinnlosen Schmerzen gibt." Sie entfernt sich ein Stück weit, bringt ihre Sachen in Ordnung und tut so, als wäre nichts passiert. „Ach übrigens, bevor ich es vergesse: Du solltest diese dort nehmen." Mit der Hand deutet sie auf ein paar Konserven. „Sie wird sie mögen."

Dann ist sie plötzlich verschwunden und er bleibt allein zurück. Ein vertrautes Muster. Sein Blick verharrt kurz dort, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hat. Dann zieht er sein Hemd aus und legt es vor sich auf den Boden. Seine Wange schmerzt nur noch wenig, sie kann ihn nicht wirklich verletzen. In das ausgebreitete Stück Stoff packt er ein paar Konserven. Vielleicht kann er später noch mehr holen. Sein Blick wandert zu denen, die sie ihm gezeigt hat. Warum nicht? Er packt zwei von ihnen ein, nimmt das Bündel und geht zur Tür.

Draußen ist es heller als vorhin, der Regen hat fast aufgehört. Trotz der Helligkeit fühlt er sich müde und seltsam leer, friert in seinem dünnen Shirt. Langsam geht er zurück.

Bei seiner Rückkehr ist Kara wach, starrt abwesend aus dem Fenster. Erst als er die Tür schließt, dreht sie sich um.

„Hey", sagt er, „du bist wach."

„Ja", antwortet sie. „Konnte nicht schlafen. Zu kalt hier drinnen."

Leoben weiß, was sie meint, denn er fühlt es auch.

Er setzt sich mit seinen Sachen zu ihr aufs Bett, zeigt ihr, was er mitgebracht hat. Sie scheint nicht sonderlich hungrig zu sein, widerspricht aber nicht, als er eine der Konserven öffnen will. Er wartet kurz, ob sie bereit ist, ihm ihr Messer zu geben. Es ist nur ein kleiner Test. Leoben weiß, dass sie eins dabei hat, weil er es in ihre Tasche gesteckt hat vor einer halben Ewigkeit. Tatsächlich zögert sie nur kurz, bevor sie es mit dem Griff voran in seine Hand legt.

Er liebt es, ihr beim Essen zuzusehen. Möglicherweise ist es dieser selbstvergessene Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, diese Hingabe an den sinnlichen Genuss, die so menschlich ist. Voller Faszination beobachtet er, wie sie sich die gelben Früchte mit den Fingern in den Mund stopft, ohne zu merken, dass er sie ansieht. Sie isst gierig, als könnte sie das Leben aus jeder Hälfte heraus saugen. Zum Schluss nimmt sie die Dose in die Hand und sieht ihn fragend an. Als er mit dem Kopf schüttelt, setzt sie sie an den Mund und trinkt den Saft aus. Danach rinnt ihr ein einzelner Tropfen das Kinn entlang und er kann einfach nicht anders, er streckt den Arm aus und wischt ihn vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen ab. Sie sieht ihn überrascht an, lässt es aber geschehen.

Später, als sie sich wieder hingelegt hat, beobachtet er, wie sie sich unruhig hin und her wälzt. Er kennt das. Es ist eine Nebenwirkung des Downloads. Manchmal schläft sie für wenige Minuten ein, doch auch das bringt ihr nicht die erhoffte Erlösung. Ihre Augen bewegen sich hinter den geschlossenen Lidern und Leoben fragt sich, was sie jetzt sieht. Er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schließt kurz die Augen, fühlt sich selbst für einen Augenblick unglaublich müde. Ein unerwartetes Geräusch holt ihn zurück und es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bevor er begreift, dass sie es ist. Sie weint, schluchzt haltlos, und versucht gleichzeitig, es zu unterdrücken. Doch es gelingt ihr nicht.

Er hat sie noch nie weinen sehen. Nicht einmal auf Neu Caprica, an Kaceys Bett, als sie krank vor Sorge war. Er steht auf und geht zu ihr, will ihr sagen, dass alles gut wird, dass alles so ist, wie es sein sollte. Aber er findet keine Worte, die ihr ein Trost sein könnten. Es gibt keinen Ersatz für das, was sie verloren hat. Stattdessen legt er sich zu ihr und nimmt sie in seine Arme. Nichts sagt ihm, dass sie sich ihm nicht wieder entziehen wird. Doch sie lässt es zu, wehrt sich nicht, als er ihren Rücken streichelt, versucht, sie mit den sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hand zu beruhigen. Er küsst ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, bis sie aufhört zu weinen.

„Warum das alles? Warum bist du hier?", fragt sie ihn plötzlich.

Er weiß, dass es nicht das ist, was sie eigentlich wissen will. Streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen kann und fragt sich, wie oft er diese Frage noch beantworten muss, die sie ihm wieder und wieder stellt. Ist es ein Test? Es gibt nur eine Antwort, eine Wahrheit, wie ein universelles Gesetz, aus dem sich alles andere von selbst erklärt. So klar und durchscheinend, dass es eigentlich jeder sehen müsste. Er lächelt. Es macht ihm nichts aus, es noch einmal zu sagen, hunderte Male, tausende Male, bis auch sie es akzeptieren kann.

„Ich liebe dich." Es ist die einzige Wahrheit, die er kennt.

Kara antwortet nicht, stößt ihn aber auch nicht weg. Sie legt den Kopf an seine Schulter. Langsam versinkt sie in seinen Berührungen, wird ganz weich, als hätte sich plötzlich etwas in ihr gelöst. Schließlich dreht sie sich von ihm weg, wendet ihm den Rücken zu, ihr Körper gekrümmt wie der eines Kindes im Mutterleib. Ihr Kopf ruht in seiner Armbeuge und er spürt ihrer beider Müdigkeit, als hätten sie Jahrhunderte nicht geschlafen. Für einen Moment liegt er einfach nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen. Als seine Finger ihren weichen Bauch streifen, zuckt sie kurz zusammen. Dann greift sie nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn enger an sich.

Ihr Blick wandert zum Fenster. „Was ist mit Starbuck passiert?"

Leoben hat gewusst, dass sie ihn das fragen würde. Er muss jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein, kann ihr noch nicht alles sagen. Es wäre zu früh. Er entscheidet sich für die halbe Wahrheit, kleidet sie in einen Mantel aus Andeutungen und Metaphern.

„Starbuck war sehr krank. Dort, wo sie war, konnte ihr niemand helfen. Sie musste erst nach Hause kommen, um wieder gesund zu werden. Aber jetzt geht es ihr schon besser. Bald kann sie zurück kehren und wird auch die anderen nach Hause bringen. Sie wird sie führen, wie es ihr Schicksal ist."

Sie gibt keine Antwort. Ihr Atem ist ruhig, gleichmäßig, verrät nicht, ob sie ihm glaubt oder nicht. Immer gibt es das zwischen ihnen. Lügen. Geheimnisse. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob überhaupt irgendetwas wahr ist.

Wahr ist: Starbuck ist gestorben, umgekommen in der Atmosphäre eines riesigen Gasplaneten. Ihre Viper ist explodiert. Er ist zu spät gekommen, konnte sie nicht mehr retten. Ihr Tod hat alles mit sich gerissen, er hat sie an einen Ort gebracht, an dem nichts ist, nur die Geister einer fernen Vergangenheit.

Wahr ist auch: Starbuck ist gestorben – und wieder auferstanden. Ihr warmer, lebendiger Körper, den er dicht neben sich spürt, ist dafür Beweis genug. Ich bin die Auferstehung und das Leben, sagt der Herr. Sein Gott, an den er glaubt. Sie wurde nicht völlig ausgelöscht. Ein winziger Rest von ihr ist hier geblieben. Es ist eine seltsame Ironie, dass sich alles, was sie durchgemacht haben, am Ende als Notwendigkeit erweist. Die andere hatte recht: ihr Leben auf Neu Caprica war vom Schmerz bestimmt, von gegenseitigen Verletzungen, doch nichts von alledem war sinnlos. Es war nötig, damit er zurückkehren konnte, um etwas von ihr mitzunehmen, ein paar Haare aus ihrem Kamm, der immer noch neben dem Spiegel lag. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihr neues Leben zu geben.

Natürlich ist es ein Experiment. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass der Download bei einem Menschen überhaupt funktioniert. Eine zeitlang sah es so aus, als würde sie es nicht schaffen. Doch er ist sich sicher, dass sie stark genug ist. Er kennt sie. Sie wird aufstehen, umher gehen, wieder lachen und sich schließlich an das erinnern, was tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein vergraben ist. An ein anderes Leben, hier, auf diesem Planeten, der Heimat ihrer Vorfahren, zu denen sie sie alle führen wird, Menschen wie Zylonen, damit sie ihr Schicksal erfüllen. Eins zu werden, ein Volk, unter dem gleichen Himmel, mit dem gleichen Blut in den Venen. Es ist schon einmal geschehen und es wird wieder passieren.

Er weiß, dass seine Lügen und Halbwahrheiten sie bald nicht mehr zufriedenstellen werden und dass sie schon längst Verdacht geschöpft hat. Es kommt die Zeit, da werden die falschen Erinnerungen an ihre Ankunft auf diesem Planeten zerbröckeln und sie wird erkennen, wer sie wirklich ist. Wird ihn dafür hassen, dass er sie angelogen hat, ein weiteres Mal. Er kann es nicht ändern. Es ist die Rolle, die er zu spielen hat.

Doch noch ist es nicht soweit. Er hält sie fest in seinen Armen, beobachtet ihr Gesicht, während sie schläft, und betet zu Gott, dass er ihnen einen kleinen Aufschub gewähren möge. Es bleibt still und er nimmt, was er kriegen kann: diese Nacht, von der er wünscht, sie würde nie enden.

15


End file.
